Dancing in the Rain
by Little-Miss-Rachel
Summary: One cautious person. One daredevil. A rainy day in Georgia. There has to be something they can do. ONESHOT!


A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR! I'm sitting here watching TNA on New Years Eve, and it's 12:11. So… yeah, it's 2006 and I'm bored and I'm staring at AJ's sexiness and I'm just like, "I wanna write a story about AJ." It's not a New Years story because I have an idea for that one but… yeah, here ya go. A VERY old x-mas present.

A/N 2: Yeah, so it's been a few weeks but what can I say, I've been busy! I hope you enjoy it, though!

Summary: One cautious person. One daredevil. A rainy day in Georgia. There has to be something they can do. ONE-SHOT!

Characters: uh… just find out yourself.

Rating: T

I own no one, and you know if I did own AJ then he'd be locked in my closet and only let out when I need him. ; ) Sadly, I don't own him or the other characters in this story… :'(

"Dancing in the Rain"

* * *

AJ Styles sat on his couch in Gainesville, Georgia watching television. Beside him, a blonde Canadian sat bored. Trish Stratus heaved another sigh which caused her boyfriend to look over at her again.

"Babe," He began in his southern accent, "just watch the movie. It's not _that _boring."

"I've seen _Shallow Hal _a million times!" She exclaimed, trying to grab the remote from him. AJ held it out over the side of the couch and shook his head.

"Well… get over it. What are we going to do besides watch this?" He asked. Trish thought for a moment before shrugging.

"I don't know. I've only been in your house a few other times and I dunno what you have here to do." She said in a matter-of-fact tone. AJ rolled his blue eyes and sighed.

"Fine, we'll do something." He shut off the television and stood up. Trish watched her boyfriend of a week and a half closely, wondering what in the hell he was doing.

AJ had run into his bedroom and got the mattress off of his bed. He stood at the top of the stairs and his eyes twinkled with amusement.

"Come on, we're going to do something fun." He yelled. Trish got up cautiously and walked towards him.

"What are we going to do?" She asked slowly. AJ just grinned mischievously and set the mattress down after she was standing beside him.

"Now you can go after me, but I'm gonna show ya what to do." He said. Trish gave him a weird look but nodded anyway.

AJ sat down on the mattress and began to push it towards the edge of the step. Trish grabbed the edges and pulled it back quickly.

"You're not gonna go down the steps on that, are you!" Trish exclaimed. AJ gave her a look that said 'DUH' and pushed himself down the stairs. He rode on the mattress, laughing the whole way down. He almost hit the wall, and his face came centimeters from smashing into it.

"That was GREAT!" He exclaimed. Trish stared wide eyed at the brunette as he pulled the mattress up the stairs.

"I'm not doing that, AJ." Trish shook her head and stepped away from the step slowly. AJ grabbed her hand and pulled her closer but she wrenched out of his grip and held up her hands.

"Count me out." She then ran passed him and down the stairs. AJ walked after her, giving her a disappointed look.

"Aw, come on! If you won't do something as simple as that, then when will we have time for skydiving!" He joked. AJ knew the Toronto native hated extreme or dangerous activities; he just loved to get on her nerves. Trish gave him a warning look and turned her head to look out the window.

"It's still raining…" She complained. It had been raining since the day she had arrived in Georgia. Her relationship with AJ had started as friendship; more so acquaintances. Then, he asked her out when Jay Reso introduced them again.

"Well, since there's nothing to do inside, let's go outside." AJ went and grabbed his shoes.

"But it's wet, and we could fall and get hurt! Plus, it's raining pretty hard." Trish looked out the window again to find that it was only drizzling. She sighed and looked over at her shoes, wondering if she should do it.

"Come on; lighten up your life with a little excitement!" AJ said loudly, his blue eyes twinkling again. Trish sighed in defeat and stood slowly.

"Can we just finish watching _Shallow Hal_ then?" She asked innocently. AJ walked over to her and put his hand on her hip, causing her to jump slightly. His lips brushed against her cheek as he moved towards her ear.

"Have you ever danced in the rain, Trish?" He whispered. A shiver ran down Trish's petite body as he said this, and she shook her head.

"Well… let's go." He pulled her towards the door and let her slip into her flip flops. He was excited that she was actually letting him pull her, let alone take her out into the semi cold rain.

"Is it cold?" Trish asked quietly. AJ shrugged and opened the front door, the smell of rain filling their noses. AJ walked her outside and grinned as he stepped into the light drizzle.

"Not really. Now, come here." He held out his hand to her which she took cautiously and he pulled her into the rain that hit against the pavement a bit harder now. Trish shivered at the contact of the cool rain water against her creamy complexion.

"Now, do whatever you want. Twirl, run, leap, jump, hop." AJ instructed, doing a twirl with his arms stretched out. Trish watched him with a smile as he ran around, doing all sorts of twists and turns. Then, to her complete dismay, he did a back flip and landed on his stomach. She ran towards him, almost slipping and falling on her way. AJ groaned and rolled over, a pained expression on his face.

"AJ!" Trish cried out fearfully. Then he began to laugh and he sat up. Trish's heart raced in her chest as she watched him stand and brush himself off.

"I'm fine. Remember, I do that all the time on a hard mat." He hugged her, and it made Trish feel a little bit better.

"Don't do that again, okay?"

"Fine…" He said before taking off again, this time doing cartwheels. Trish giggled her famous giggle and followed him, her steps becoming quicker. She then dashed through the rain, twirling from time to time. She hadn't noticed that AJ had stopped to watch her twirl and jump and leap through the rain.

He watched her soaked body run and sometimes actually dance in the now heavy rain. It pounded against their skins, leaving even more drops flying into the air. Then Trish stopped in front of AJ with a huge grin on her face. She couldn't believe herself. She was thirty years old, and she was prancing around in the rain like a five year old. AJ smiled wider and he nudged her slightly. Trish pushed him a bit harder and stuck her tongue out at him, rain falling on it momentarily.

Then she took off running with him behind her. She twirled for a second before AJ picked her up from the front and wrapped his massive arms around her waist, spinning her around in a few circles. Trish laughed, which caused AJ to laugh harder. After a few more spins he set her down, though he didn't release the grip he had on her waist.

"This is the most fun I've had in a long time." She said, looking down at their soaked bodies. AJ nodded in agreement and his eyes trailed over her face.

Silence fell between them, the only sound was the hard rain hitting them, and objects around them. They both stared at each other, AJ's eyes never leaving her lips. He had the sudden urge to kiss her. They hadn't shared their first kiss yet, and he was hoping for it to be in a romantic place with candles.

But AJ couldn't resist the urge. He leaned down slowly, his blue eyes meeting Trish's hazel ones, and they told him it was okay. Their lips met in a sweet kiss. Trish's head spun as he kissed her, her body surrendering to his kiss. Her knees almost gave out as he slowly deepened the kiss. His tongue licked her bottom lip, causing the blonde diva to moan quietly. Then he pulled away, their lips hovering over one another's for a moment.

"Let's go back inside, you're shivering." AJ whispered, feeling her cold skin against his. He walked behind her with his arms around her waist back inside his warm house.

A few hours later AJ smiled at the Canadian woman beside him on his bed. No, they hadn't had sex. They just kissed… a lot. Sure, clothes came off, but they stopped before anything serious could happen. AJ wasn't sure if their relationship would last, but he wanted it to; and they had just shared their first kiss as a couple. He had been the one to stop them from going to far. He didn't want the sex so early in their relationship. He wanted to get to know the sleeping diva next to him before he fucked her. And if it meant that he had to play with her in the rain or go down stairs on a mattress to get to know her better, he'd damn well do it, because he felt something with Trish and he didn't want to lose it.

AJ slid down onto the mattress and threw one arm around Trish. She stirred slightly as he moved towards her but she didn't wake up. AJ smiled and buried his face into her hair, breathing her in. His eyes closed, and he began to think of all of the great things he and Trish would do in the future. He slowly drifted to sleep, his arm around his girlfriend, her face now pressed against his and their lips slightly touching.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, I know it's a load of fluff but who gives a fuck? Not me! I actually think it's cute… in a way. Maybe because AJ's in it. Ha ha ha. But… I hope you enjoyed it. I know it's not the best, but it's all I can manage at the moment. Of course, it's 1:16 in the morning and my grandpa just died last Friday but what the hell can you expect! Anyway, I hope you liked it and I should have a few more one-shots and new updates for you out soon… or as soon as I can get them typed!

A/N 2: Again, sorry it's so late but I've been busy and I went on a cruise and haven't been on the laptop in a LOOOOOONG time. Soo… yeah, reviews are appreciated, as always!


End file.
